Perhaps
by Michika
Summary: A VanHitomi fic with an unusual twist
1. Prologue

Insert usual disclaimer here!

01/02/27

[Michika Tenshi ][1] &[ Tanava Manor Productions][2]

* * * 

She brushed her hands down slowly, letting the pads of her fingertips trail softly over his skin. Under the tousled black hair he smiled in his sleep. Her palms descended upon his back gently, kneading the soft skin it a rhythmically entrancing motion. His voice rumbled in a soft grunt of contentment. She wished that all days could be spent with him, alone in their euphoric dreamworld of bliss, but duties called.

She stood slowly pulling a sheet with her, even after all they'd been through she was still humbled and shy when it came to her nakedness. The floor was always cold here, something she'd never been able to get used to. In a calm rustling she gathered the sheet around her body and began the hunt for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" The question sent her jumping at the unexpected disturbance. "I..I...I'm leaving, I need to be getting back before someone catches us." There was a soft chuckle at her reply. "Why so early, no one is awake at this hour to catch us." She turned around slowly eyeing him in the softly glowing morning light, "How can you be so sure? You certainly make enough noise to keep anyone awake all night!" A delicate simile grew on her lips as she affixed her hair behind her ears. There was a scoffing puff of air from the bed. "Are you mocking me?" He extended his arm to her gathering her in hands he pulled her back to the bed. Pressing her head gently down to his chest he breathed in his ear, "Its still early, stay with me awhile." Content to inhale is scent and seek warmth from his body she drifted to sleep lulled by the beating of his heart.

* * *

She came bounding in, energy in it's purest form embodied by her. Face and body poised in mid-stride as he raised a palm to halt her advance on his bed. Breaking her movement she stood studying, he lay there shirtless with the covers lazily draped over his waist and up over on shoulder. She blinked questionably before it slapped her harshly leaving a bright stretch of blossoming red over her cheeks and nose. In all the years she'd known Lord Van she'd never suspected him to be anything but a virgin. Gallant as he was he had no eyes for the women of his court that flaunted and fanned themselves for his attentions. Had he finally succumbed to the primping and pawing of one such whore? It was obvious that her inner monologue had been reflected on her features as he motioned for her to come closer. She advanced slowly wary of what hid beneath the silken sheets of the royal bedchamber. As she drew near to the bed she caught her first glimpse of the cheating slut, her hair was peppered with all shades of blond with occasional streaks of vibrant red or burgundy. As it appeared her face was tucked down below the hem into Van chest. She followed the lines of their bodies unable to decipher his legs from hers in the knotted sheets around them. He peeled the covers back a few inches more trying to diverge her identity without waking the sleeper. "Merle" he breathed softly, he reached a hand to brush away some of the concealing bangs from the dreamer's forehead. The soft quarter smile on his lips grew as he watched Merle gasp at the face snuggled up next to his chest. A small squeak of surprise passed through her lips as she jumped in the air displaying childlike exuberance at seeing Hitomi for the first time in almost half a decade. Van silenced her with a stern glares

* * * 

Questions, comments, do I/should I continue this?

   [1]: mailto:michika@telusplanet.net
   [2]: http://www.tanavamanor.com



	2. Perhaps, Sometime Soon

01/03/14 - 15

Perhaps: Sometime Soon

She'd wanted to stay like this forever, but she new all things ended eventually. She smiled at him sadly as she felt the energy render her airborne. She needed to tie up loose ends at home, it would be heartbreaking for all who knew her to just vanish again. The light shaft deposited her exactly were it'd found her, the shower. This time no steaming water poured from the fixture, just the occasional drip of the leaky tap. She paused listening, silently as she could she pulled back the shower door and delicately extracted herself and the borrowed fanelian gown from the tiled enclosure.

The fabric rustled against itself and wall as Hitomi slowly returned to her room. Closing the door and flicking the light on she reached a hand behind herself to undo the dress. With growing alarm her hand searched the back of the gown, she turn her back to a mirror to get a better view. Sighing inwardly she flicked off the lights and collapsed into her bed. There was no way she was getting free of the dress without the help of another. Contented to lay in peace, sorting out her mind she tumbled into a steady sleep.

He came to her in her dream. She smiled at him and turned her back gesturing to the complicated mechanisms the Gaians called clasps. Van shrugged, his mind boggled at how he was supposed to help her. The dreamer giggled bringing a hand to her face to hide her mirth. The couple leaned into each other, content to stay in the vestiges of sleep and wake. "Promise me Van, by the time I return to Gaia you will have learned how to free me from this contraption!" His fingers, interlaced with hers tightened gently, "And if I fail in my task will you..."

The daunting reply faded to the harsh pounding of a buzzing alarm clock. With a furious swipe Kanzaki Hitomi pounded the irritating noise to silence. Pulling the covers of her bed up tighter around her she told herself firmly she was just going to lay in bed for a few more minutes. Forty-five contented sleep filled minutes later, she was cursing herself furiously as she rushed to find Yukari in hopes that she could release Hitomi from the gown's grip. She gathered her school books in a frantic panic while brushing her teeth. Stuffing some clean clothes to change into she tossed her items in her bag Pulling on her well worn running shoes with some trouble she tightened her grip on her duffle bag and took off at a pace that would have put Amano to shame.

Out of breath and panting in desperation Hitomi Kanzaki neared Yukari's dorm. She gasped in shock, emergency response vehicles lined the street around a neighboring dorm while one fire truck spewed forth gallons of water on the building's surface. Pushing her way through the gathered crowd of school mates she found herself face to face with Amano, "Amano-sempai? What's happening?" He turned to her with an almost frightening expression. "We were just heading in for the first bell when the fire alarm went off." Hitomi blanched, "someone set fire to the dorms?" Amano gave no response, he just turned to continue watching the action, his face tight with fear.

Even from where she stood, clothed in the heavy gown the heat pressed against her bare skin. In rushing succession her mind was repeatedly assaulted by visions of her past on Gaia. Underlying everything was the image of Fanelia alight in flames, battles waging in spite of the crawling flames. 'Oh please no...' she whispered under her breath. Backing away from the crowd she turned and sprinted away the best she could. Despite her tears she managed to return to her own room before finally breaking down in a sobbing heap. 

Hitomi sighed heavily, she missed everyone, especially Van. The incident that morning had brought her whole Gaian ordeal back to her. She wondered how much he'd changed in the four years they'd been apart. Everything she knew about the present Van were snippets of information she'd snatched from him on the rare occasion they both daydreamed on the same moment. Every night in a daily ritual she would press one of his soft feathers to her lips and wish him well before turning in for the night. One morning Hitomi had awoken to the sound of wind chimes, soft and delicately playing in the wind, 'we don't own chimes' her mind muttered in confusion.

That was usually how the dreams started. First she would kiss a feather goodnight and climb softly into bed. It would seem like no time had passed when she would awaken to the sound of the dancing chimes. Stretching in lazy contentment she basked in the warm sun. Hitomi sat upright her eyes wide with suspicion and fear, they didn't own wind chimes and the morning sun never entered through her window. Most of the dreams began with her waking up in her old room on Gaia in Fanaeia's Pallas before it was destroyed. Outside it was either dusk or dark, with both of Gaia's white moon's staring back at her full and round with curiosity intense like the starlight. Carefully she would always push back the covers afraid to disturb the silence encasing the castle. It was usually at that point Hitomi would become an omnipotent observer, occasionally watching from her own eyes. She had no control over her body, it moved and acted like her as she followed watching. 

In the beginning the dreams would end just as she would reach a hand out to the door handle of her room. Eventually it seemed as she revisited the nighttime manifestation Hitomi found she could advance farther and farther with each session. Soon after she conquered the door she arrived outside in the long corridor. The carpet was scratchy and cold on her bare feet as she pressed herself up against the walls. Without a torch or light the observer couldn't determine where her body was venturing. Out of the waning darkness shadows began to appear, the pearly orange glow of scones inset into the stone walls cast their luminescence on two double doors.

From her all seeing point of view she watched herself push open the doors with a feminine grunt before stepping into the darkness beyond. It pressed in from all sides in a rushing moment blurred by her own frantic struggles. She was back in her own body, eyes squinting painfully in the darkness of any sign of life or reason for her entrance into this place. 

The first sounds made her heart jump and her body roll with anticipation. What was she expected to find here? 

* * *

Okay well thats kinda it for the introductions...I'll probably have something spicier next time...most likely something kinda heated depending on the reviews.


	3. Perhaps, I will

01

01/03/15

Perhaps: I will

She stirred in her slumber, her hands outstretched in the dream-darkness searching for light. Her fingers twitched in a sudden recoil as she brushed against something. Pressing herself closer to the object she learned by feel it was a table of some sort. The cool wood rubbed under her hand as she let her other pass through the air in search of anything else to keep her oriented in the dark. Hitomi stood standing in the dark, one hand leaning on the table the other outstretched in a search. He pressed himself up against the wall, inching his way slowly to her lithe form. His whole body itched for the feeling of her, everything ached for the feeling of her touch and taste. Again Hitomi was the viewer, watching herself in the dark room. Her green eyes peered downwards watching her dream-self search. 

He advanced again, this time wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her to him in a comforting embrace, "I missed you" he whispered. The dream woman smiled in the dark reaching a hand behind her to his face. Hitomi turned in the shelter of his arms until she was facing him. "What if we get caught doing this?" She questioned pushing him to move backwards. "We won't" He obliged her by slowly stepping backwards his hands still on her hips pulling her with him. "Do I have your word on that Van Fanel?" She gave him a shove. Van fell back onto the bed with Hitomi kneeling over his hips, and remained silent. "Perhaps I should leave then?" It came out more as a question then a statement. "no" he groaned placing his hands on her hips again, insuring her continued company.

"Hitomi...I...I want..." The delectable phrase the woman hung on was squashed in a blatant act of cruelty. Struggling from the vestiges of sleep she opened her eyes with glaring contempt. "What?...oh..." Her hash reprimand died in her throat as she focused her green eyes on those of Yukari Uchida's. There wasn't a sound for a long moment as her best friend stared her up and down. "You went back." She murmured gazing at the ballroom gown her friend was clad in. The blond girl could only bow her head in shameful guilt, nodding she fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I...he...they...yes. I'm sorry." Hitomi couldn't bare to look up into her eyes. She knew the accusing glare was waiting for her. Yukari had never heard the whole story, just fragmented ideas and names, enough to draw her own conclusions. 

Hitomi tugged on the skirt of the gown looking downcast, "he called me one night." She turned her head upwards in caution wondering if Yukari was really ready to hear the whole story. Her friend sat on the bed heavily with a sight before nudging her gently to continue. "Ever since I've gotten back we've had this...this bond." she paused turning her body to face the other. "After awhile it became weaker and weaker, until finally I couldn't feel him anymore." a moment of silence followed, "do you remember that party? The one when you got drunk?" Yukari nodded a faint blush on her cheeks, "I remember watching you, with Amano. When he held you and carried you up to your dorm. And how he stayed the whole night with you even though it was against the rules. When I got home that night I couldn't sleep, I just laid here staring up at the ceiling. I wanted what you had so bad. That night I pulled out my tarot cards for the first time in ages. Sometime through the reading I feel asleep." She looked wistful as she stared out blankly into the room. "I...I had this dream." Hitomi narrowed her eyes in recollection, "He was there...and...and he called to me. So I went to him...we hugged and I cried, he'd changed so much in the five years. And then we...we..." 

Yukari leaned forwards, her hands on Hitomi's urging her forward in her story, "You what? Kissed? Well?" She watched with a smile as Hitomi tucked her chin to her chest trying to hide the blush. "Oh my god! You did, didn't you?" Yukari was absolutely hysterical over this sudden turn of events. "Are you sure this wasn't just all a dream?" Hitomi shook her head vigorously, "I have this dress right? And other things too...I know it wasn't a dream. I'm sure of it." Her green eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked upwards. "He wants me to go back. And this time stay for good. And we talked about it, all night one night...and and, and he wants...and I want..." She was babbling and she knew it. "I just want to be happy..." the wistful look returned as she slumped against Yukari. "Are...are you sure you can go back?" Against her sobs she released a muffled yes. "If that's what you want, I'll help you pack." Yukari smiled down at her friend nudging her to stand.

Hitomi stood in the center of her empty dorm room. Although it taken the better part of a week all her loose ends had been tied up. Her life savings and all her financial wealth had been given to Yukari to watch over should Hitomi ever come back. All her furniture had been sent home to her mother. She'd gone personally with the furniture to explain to her mother what she could about her sudden departure. In her knowing paternal ways she'd smiled and nodded and promised to be happy. Nothing nagged on her conscience as she stood with her bag over her shoulder, "good-bye" she whispered faintly.


	4. Perhaps I do want this

Well I finally got a break from all my year end projects to get this out

Well I finally got a break from all my year end projects to get this out. Now the story should really get going. 

1.4.29-6.7

Perhaps: I do want this

He was waiting for her as she landed in the fields. Dressed in only a pair of pants held closed with a twine belt, he seemed like he'd just awoken from sleep. Hair in adorable disarray she reaches out a hand to touch it. He smiles at her, and she can do nothing more then resist the urge to hid away with him forever, away from society and life, just them.

So together they stood, alone in the fields, the crops tall and lush swaying in the afternoon breeze. Eventually they broke free, leisurely strolling hand in hand through the rows. The silence was delicate and all encompassing, both content to just absorb the moment. They slowed they exit to the clearing, giving Hitomi and opportunity to finger the large spade shaped leaves. They were soft and cool against her palm. 

Neither broke the silence as he gently pulled her along, out from the shadows of the large plants into the bright sunshine that lay over the clearing. They both giggled softly as Van tripped over a protruding rock catching himself in her embrace. She took the opportunity to steal a kiss, chaste as it was, it was temptation in its purest form. As he leaned in to taste her again she planted a smarting slap to his posterior. With a shake of her head she reminded him of their promise.

He nodded solemnly, wishing he'd never made the deal. In all fairness to Fanelian customs they restrained from public displays of affection. They would wait the customary time before they announced their engagement, just as court protocol dictated. Although in Van's personal opinion such pleasantries were outdated and useless in his eyes. Against his own wishes he agreed with Hitomi. For the people to connect with her on a social colonial level, she needed to follow all the political rules to gain favor within the populace. Except as Hitomi had made him mimic her as she spoke out the words of their agreement Van de Fanel was already plotting.

It had started off simply enough, just something small, a diversion if you will. One created in the mind of testosterone induced thoughts of sexuality. All he'd wanted was just a simple bout of foreplay. Something to satisfy his mind and body. He began simply enough, waiting in the shadows of her room well after dark. Mind working a mile a minute as he wrung his hands together in anticipation. His breaths came short as the door opened, she entered slowly caring a candle. The soft orange light highlighted the contours of her face, her adorable nose and high cheekbones. Her eyes shone with a rather peculiar light as she snuck into her room.

She left the candle to its own devices on her bedside table as she turned to walk through the moon lit room. It was like she knew he was hiding in her room. Every movement was alluring and entrancing, Hitomi was deliberately trying to seduce Van into breaking his promise. She twirled around the room in child like playfulness pulling of clothes at every turn. Not even entertaining the idea that there could be someone else in her room, Hitomi proceeded to dance around in her underclothes as she hummed out loud.

It was almost too much for Van, there she was, the object of his desires dancing erotically in front of him it nothing more then silky red lace. He could almost see his self control wafting away on the sound of her voice. Van licked his lips, this could not get any better from his perspective. Here was his future queen standing practically naked before him clad only in his favorite color, red. Beautiful scarlet red, deep and sensual there was no way to describe it.

Dizzy from the incessant spinning Hitomi tumble spread eagle onto the bed gigging to herself as she though of Van. It was the hair, defiantly the hair. Since she'd left it was obvious Van hadn't bothered to cut it since she'd last been on Gaia. It had grown long forcing him to tie it back with a small thong of red leather. Or course there were other things about the attractive King that send his bride to be into fits of giggles and girlish thoughts. He'd filled out well since she'd last seen him, his shoulders had broadened and his face had gained more of a rugged adorable look to it. With another peel of laughter Kanzaki Hitomi had come to the conclusion that Van Slanzar de Fanel was a distraction and a very sexy one at that.

The candle hissed and sparked, its impending death at hand. Strangely Hitomi really could have cared less. She was so entranced with her perfect vision of Van nothing else around her registered in her senses. He was there almost instantaneously leaning over her with gentle compassion. "Hitomi..." he half breathed, half moaned into her neck. Her green eyes shot open and she screamed.

The world blossomed white. She forced herself to open her eyes, this wasn't Gaia. The walls were white, harsh and cold, the blankets over her body were rough and itchy against her skin. Hitomi willed herself to sit up, she jumped suddenly as something brushed against her elbow. To her frightened mind this was all inconceivable, it was hair. This was absolutely impossible. No more then five minutes ago her hair had barely brushed the tops of her shoulders, and now it lay heavily to her waist? Suppressing the urge to scream Hitomi pulled the sheets away from her legs half disgusted at seeing the long hairs on her legs. 'But I shaved just yesterday!' she muttered to herself. Something here wasn't right. One moment she was sharing a bed in her favorite red bra with the most desirable man alive and the next she was laying it some sterile room with legs that looked like they hadn't been shaved for weeks and hair down to her hips.

"Miss Kanzaki I see you've awoken." The woman jumped at the voice pulling the sheets up around her in reflex. "I'm Dr. Hio your physician. Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"


End file.
